


Effon roommates...

by RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Established Relationship, Established Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Happy Ending, Jealous Steve McGarrett, Just to not let them cloud what's really going on, Little bit of angst, M/M, Male Slash, Protective Steve McGarrett, Steve learns that it's okay to have different emotions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-22 18:48:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21081368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne/pseuds/RavenclawCipherOfCabinOne
Summary: Danny's old roommate from college is on the island visiting. Steve's jealous because 'You were roommates, Daniel! I know what that means!'. The guy is also good looking and the way he looks at Danny...well, it's the way Steve's pretty sure he looks at Danny. So yeah, he's not thrilled that Danny wants to hang out with this guy...but Danny tells him he's got nothing to worry about, that it's just an old friend.But it turns out Steve had his reasons to be worried.





	Effon roommates...

"Are you alright?" Adam asked Steve as they waited in line at Kamekona's. 

"Peachy," Steve grumbled. 

When Adam just raised an eyebrow at him that said 'go on...' Steve sighed and relented. He's been holding it in for a whole day!

"Danny's hanging out with an old friend that's visiting. We had a case but it wasn't anything too dire, so I let him have the day." Steve began to explain. 

"I'm sure that'll get you some brownie points," Adam said. 

Steve knew Adam had a point but he still had what Danny called his 'aneurysm' face. 

"So what's wrong?" Adam inquired. 

He shuffled on his feet for a bit, struggling to get the words out. He loved all of his 5-0 Ohana and felt he could talk to them. There were just some topics that were easier with others. Before he and Danny got together, the blond was the one that Steve felt like he could talk the most freely with when it came to his insecurities. Mostly because Danny could read him like a book and already know what was bothering him. 

"The friend who's visiting is Danny's old college roommate," Steve stated. 

"And?"

"_And_ he's good looking. _And_ he got this stupid, insanely happy look on his face when he saw Danny at the airport. And no it wasn't a normal 'I haven't seen you in so long, so happy to see you' kind of look it was a 'holy shit you've only gotten hotter, I wanna jump your bones' kinda smile.'" Steve complained. 

"And what did Danny have to say about that?" Adam asked slowly. He tried to hide the amusement at seeing someone as strong and usually confident as Steve McGarrett being jealous over one of Danny's friends visiting.

"Danny said they were just friends. But you didn't see the soul crushed look in his eyes when he finally took his eyes off of Danny and realized I was there!" 

"I think you should just trust Danny. You know he's not one to use words lightly. When he says something he means it. If he tells you he loves you, he does. If he says they're just friends, then they're just friends." Adam said reassuringly. 

"He's right bruddah. Detective Williams is honest and totally legit. Though I might see your therapist about that green-eyed monster. There's a fine line of it being cute and it being a red flag." Flippa told them as they got closer to the window. Apparently he'd been listening in. 

Before Steve to reply to that comment, Kamekona piped in his two cents, siding with Steve. "I dunno...they came by earlier. Detective Williams wanting to show his _friend_ some of Hawaii's finest." Using air quotes on the word 'friend'.

"Did you hear anything? See anything?" Steve demanded, his mind already coming up with horrible, betraying thoughts. 

Adam placed a hand on his bicep to get him out of his head. "I'm sure they just came here to get lunch. Right Kamekona?"

"They did. Yeah. But Commander McGarrett may have a point. The way that haole was looking at Detective Williams was straight out of a Hall Mark movie. He paid and left a big tip to try and impress." Kamekona said, giving Steve a pointed look. 

"Oh, he's totally rich too. From the clothes to his Rolex...dude's made of money." Flippa added.

"Not helping guys." Steve deadpanned. 

"Two usuals bud," Adam ordered as he patted Steve's back. 

Once they had their orders, Steve asked Adam, "You don't think my jealousy makes me controlling, do you? I mean, Danny's always telling me I have control issues. And I...I don't, right? I just...I'm specific about some things. But...what if Danny only tolerated that when we were friends and co-workers. What if he doesn't want that in a relationship? What if-"

"_Steve_!" Adam cried out to get him to stop. When Steve stopped talking, Adam told him. "I get you're worried. That, to me, means you understand how valuable Danny is to you. I know you, man. I know you're not jealous because you're possessive...I mean, okay, you can be a smidge. But Steve...I know that you know that people aren't things to collect and own. And I know Danny. He loves you but he doesn't put up with shit. If there was something in you he thinks is a real flaw, he'd let you know upfront."

Hearing those words made Steve feel a lot better. "Thanks. It's just that...in a flash, everything's sorta changed. Being in a relationship with Danny's the best thing that's happened to me. But now losing him would be even worse. I know he loves me but...sometimes I just don't know if I'm enough for him. He deserves the best..." 

"And he's got it," Adam told him sincerely and gently. "Danny's a great dad and a great detective and he loves both. He needs a partner who not only loves his kids as much as he does but understands his job and what it means to him. There is no one better qualified to be his partner, in every sense of the term, than you." 

Steve nodded as it was settling in his mind. "Yeah. Yeah, you're right. I love Danny. I love the kids. I love working with him. Nothing and no one could ever come between that!" 

"Attaboy," Adam said as he grabbed his beer and clinked it with Steve's. 

"Cos hell if I'll let them," Steve muttered. 

Adam heard but...it was the best he was going to get. 

* * *

Steve had gone to the florist and gotten Danny's favorite flowers as well as his favorite chocolate. He thought he had time to make Danny's favorite meal, all part of the 'I'm sorry for being a jealous idiot' packet he was preparing. Except that Danny came home earlier than he expected. 

"Who are these for?" Danny asked as he picked up the bouquet. 

Steve was barely in the prep stage, so he was peeling and dicing vegetables. He placed the knife down and wiped his hands on the towel on his shoulder as he approached Danny. He felt sheepish but swallowed his pride. "They're for you. I was being an immature brat and I've been told that jealousy wasn't as cute as it might have been in our younger years and-" he stopped when he saw the look on Danny's face. It was fallen, guilty, and his eyes looked like they were on the verge of crying. Steve immediately pulled Danny in for a hug. Then he cupped his face as he looked for answers. "What's wrong?"

"You were right..." Danny mumbled as he looked away. 

"Normally those words would have me filled with joy. But I get the feeling I won't be happy about this..."

"Jacob...apparently he _was_ interested in me in _that_ way." 

Steve tensed and his nostrils flared. "What did he do?" He asked evenly. 

"He kissed me..." Danny admitted. Steve's grip on Danny tightened, and Danny was quick to add. "I pushed him away, I swear!"

Grabbing Danny's hand, Steve noticed his bloody knuckles and he had to smile a bit, "Looks like you did more than that..." 

Danny looked at his hand too and shrugged, "He deserved more than a broken nose." He looked up at Steve with the saddest expression Steve has ever seen on him. Completely heartbroken and guilty, "Steve...I am _so_ sorry. Can you forgive me?"

Steve blinked. And he blinked again. And again. The talk with Adam came into mind and with a new perspective. They really were perfect for each other. "Danny, this isn't your fault."

"What?" Danny asked with a bit of shock. 

"Jacob knew you were in a relationship. He's lived with you and so he knows what you're like. He had the pleasure of being your friend and he got greedy and betrayed your trust and your personal space. He _assaulted_ you!"

"I wouldn't go that far..." Danny mumbled. 

"No, maybe not but under the law, it can still technically count as assault." 

"So you're...you're not mad?" Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Of course I am! But not at you. Danny, I...I was jealous, yeah. But that's who I am. You're an amazing person and it sometimes baffles me how much you love me. The thought of losing you is unimaginable. It _hurts_ me so freaking bad just thinking about it. But at the same time, Danny I don't doubt your loyalty. I can't fathom you ever cheating on me...it's not who you are." 

"I wouldn't. I love you."

"I love you too. Come here," Steve cupped Danny's face and kissed him. "This jackass lost out on a great friend. And I'm sorry he made you feel bad."

Danny shrugged before resting his head on Steve's shoulder, "I just feel like...I dunno, I led him on somehow."

"Danny, you're a cop. You know this isn't how it works. People like him get it into their minds that they see something that's not there. You're so genuine and amazing and so loving. But you're always clear on where you stand." 

"Thanks, babe. I needed that." 

Steve hugged Danny tightly, offering as much comfort as he could for as long as Danny wanted it. When he pulled back he gave him a peck on the lips. "I got your favorite chocolate. And I was going to make your favorite. But why don't you go pick up the kids and we'll have a fun family movie night? Just us and the kids? And then later at night, you and I can have some private time. Hm?"

Danny smiled at him, "That sounds amazing. You want me to help you clean up here first?" 

"I got it." Steve winked at him. He walked Danny to his car and waited until he was out of sight. Then he dropped his smile and headed to his truck. On his way to the hotel he knew Jacob was staying at, he called Jerry and asked him to get the room number information. He made it through the lobby, into the elevators, and to Jacob's door and knocked firmly. 

Steve wasn't sure if Jacob was expecting it to be Danny or not, but he didn't have time to care. Jacob's face went from hopeful to slightly scared in one second flat. Good. 

"McGarrett." His voice sounded funny, and Steve had to smirk because he knew that Danny had broken the guy's nose. 

Steve knew he was a man of little words and this was one of those moments that proved it. He had no words to say because he knew that only action would be heard loud and clear. He gave Jacob one hell of a punch, sure to leave a black eye for a long while before he left. His family was waiting for him.

* * *

"Did you beat up Danno's old college roommate?" Grace asked him a week or so later. 

Steve tried to come up with an answer but instead, he asked, "How...?"

"Aunt Stella said she saw him in Jersey and he barked at her about Danno and his 'stupid possessive boyfriend'," Grace told him with an eye-roll. 

"Do you think I'm possessive?" Steve asked, wanting to know. Her opinion meant a lot to him, and he didn't want to come off that way. 

She shrugged, "A bit."

"Does it bother you? Is it creepy?" 

"No. You're a military guy. Possessions don't mean a lot to you. You travel light and all that stuff. When you have something to hang on to, it has meaning. You _know_ the value of stuff." She told him with a small smile. "And it's kinda cute you think anyone can steal Danno from you."

That made him blush a bit. "Thanks, Gracie. And I didn't beat him up. I just...gave him a black eye."

"Who broke his nose?" Grace inquired with a smirk. 

"Who'd you think?" Steve asked with a matching smirk. 

She giggled, "That's our Danno." 


End file.
